<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kiss by Scribe_Shives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133789">The Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives'>Scribe_Shives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pranking, fake kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus recently got a stamper of lips and has used it and applies it with his makeup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Recently Remus had gotten a stamper that looked like a kiss mark. So he decided what else could spice up his makeup look other than some fake kisses. He put lipstick on the stamp then applied it to his cheek. He looked great!</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Remus finished his makeup then messed up his hair so it looked more messy and even more like he just rolled out of bed than it did right now. When he was all done he left his room and went to breakfast. </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Patton was already in the kitchen making something to eat for breakfast. He looked up when he saw Remus and smiled, “Morning!” he greeted. He had yet to notice Remus’ new makeup look due to it not being the side of his face that Patton saw. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus grinned, “Morning Patty Patt!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan walked into the room and saw the kiss on Remus’ cheek. But he said nothing about it. He just sighed and got himself a cup of coffee.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil came downstairs soon and just sat at the table and put his head down. He didn’t acknowledge anyone, it was too early in the morning right now. He really didn’t care. Why was it so early, too bright, he wanted to sleep. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Patton finished cooking and got everything on plates then handed out the food and put it on the table, when he saw the kiss mark he laughed softly. “Did you have some fun?” he asked and grinned as he gave Remus the plate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus laughed and beamed, “YEP! I did!” he nodded and ate the food happily. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Janus came down and looked at the kiss mark he snickered and sat down to eat, he found it amusing and waited for the show to begin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman was the last to come downstairs. Roman stopped dead in his tracks though and froze when he saw the kiss on Remus’ cheek, who the hell would kiss his brother! Roman regained his composure and went then sat down next to Remus and ate as he thought. He looked around the room at everyone’s faces. He needed to find out who did this. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Breakfast ended and Janus chose to clean up, after he went to his room to read. Everyone went throughout their days, Logan went back to his room, as did Virgil going to his own room too. Patton went and decided to clean up a bit then bake cookies. Remus went to his room to continue a sculpture he had started a few days ago. As for Roman he snatched Logan’s Sherlock outfit and started trying to solve the mystery of who kissed his brother. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman observed the others, he watched everyone, he stayed in the shadows watching his friends go about their lives. He snuck into their rooms looking through their makeup, though nobody had the exact shade that was on his brother’s cheek. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman went to his brother’s room, he gave up after only 5 hours of everything. But he was desperate and had no patients, so he knocked at Remus’ door. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus opened the door and was completely covered in clay and some glitter. “HEY BRO RO!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman sighed exasperated, “Who kissed you?” he demanded instantly the curiosity taking the best of him and came inside the room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus instantly started laughing and shut the door behind Roman. “Nobody kissed me.” he replied a bit confused. He went over to his vanity and took out the lipstick he used and the lips stamp. “See.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman immediately came over and grabbed the two, “you did it?” he asked and stared at them then at Remus. “So nobody kissed you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nope, and why would anyone kiss me?” he laughed and took the lipstick tube and stamper back and put it away, the lipstick was a dark shade of pink a quite common color. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just thought…. Anyway! Could we possibly try pranking everyone?” Roman asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus stared at him, “I’d love to, though Janus isn’t really easy to prank, he could catch lies and all.” “True, so let's just fill him in and ask if he could possibly just stay out of this until we are done with the prank.” Roman suggested. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus nodded, “Perfect, so how shall we do this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman thought then smiled, “I’m going to give them all a gift, hopefully they wear it. I’ll get them all some black lipstick!” Roman smiled then ran out and left the gifts outside every door. After Roman came back and gave Remus a black lipstick, “this will be great!” Roman grinned. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus nodded and smiled, he couldn’t wait for tomorrow. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the morning Remus put the lipstick on the stamp and applied it to his cheek before leaving his room for breakfast. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Patton, Logan, and Virgil were all already in the kitchen and all of them were wearing the black lipstick. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus got some coffee and his plate of food before he sat across from them and sipped the coffee. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan looked at Remus and the other two, he was now curious what happened, he knew he hadn’t kissed Remus so who did?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Patton just smiled at Remus, “Hey! We’re all matching!” he pointed out and ate his breakfast. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil stared for a moment, “Seems so… nice color I guess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus nodded, grinned and ate his breakfast quietly in the awkward silence of everyone trying to figure out in their heads what happened. After he ate he cleaned up everything, then Remus went off and helped Virgil with something they’d talked about before. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rest of the day went smoothly though everyone was trying to figure out who kissed Remus, they all wanted to know. Both Janus and Roman sat in the living room enjoying this and the confusion that was brought on by this prank. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman met Remus’ back in Remus’ room and sat down on the couch, “So, that was great!” Roman laughed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus nodded grinning, “Yeah! It definitely was great!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman thought for a moment, then he ran and got some lipsticks and came back to Remus. He dropped 4 tubes of lipstick on the vanity, the colors of a navy blue, an aqua-ish blue, a yellow, and a purple color. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus looked at him and instantly understood what was going on. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As the week went on everyday Remus wore a different shade of lipstick, everyone was becoming suspicious of each other, he found it hilarious. One day he even wore a special shade of green he owned and they were really confused. Remus was walking back to his room after helping Virgil out some more when he saw Logan walk out of his room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus stared at him for a moment, “Nerd? What were you doing in my room?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan laughed, “You haven’t been kissed by anyone! You’ve just played us all! This whole time I thought someone kissed you which was a bit insane, but wow… good joke.” Logan smiled and walked off to tell everyone else. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Later Roman came to Remus and talked about how everyone now knew, Roman then took the lipsticks he let Remus borrow then left for his room. The prank was great while it lasted though. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus nodded and went to bed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next morning Remus had breakfast and everything was back to normal though when he came in he had a bit of plum colored lipstick on his cheek. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan saw and sighed, “Remus, we know that you used the stamp, there is no need to pretend anymore and do that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus looked at him, “What? Oh actually this isn’t the stamp.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan just laughed at that and had his breakfast. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After breakfast Remus went down the hall and saw Virgil walking down the hall towards him, he smiled and lightly took Virgil's hand and gave him a kiss, “Well I guess nobody will believe you kissed me now.” he laughed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil nodded and kissed Remus’ other cheek, “Guess so.” Virgil nodded and guided him back to the living room and laid on the couch cuddling Remus. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan and Patton saw this then looked at each other, they noticed Virgil’s lipstick was the same as Remus’ cheek, “You don’t think?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s just the stamp…” Patton nodded. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Though they both stopped and froze when they watched Remus and Virgil kiss. They stared for a moment before going away and leaving to do their own things. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus laughed softly and smiled at Virgil, “seems the secret’s out…”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>